Within Temptation
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: Kyle and Stan both think that their relationship is strictly meaningless. When Stan wants to end it, Kyle tries and gets him back. Both discover something they never knew…and have one hell of a time. Plz R&R Slash KxS


Someone wants more Stan/Kyle slash…here you go! Enjoy and don't forget to review. Wink Remember ladies and gentlemen (cough, cough) if there are any, this is a slash fan fic…meaning male-male relations…so don't read if you do not like it… :) Smiles for all… Go Johnny Depp! This is kind of a song fic…I was in the middle of writing this fic and this song came on and I was like…hmmm…hot!

BMB

**Within Temptation**

Kyle sat in his empty kitchen eating from a can of sliced peaches. His dad was gone on a business trip and his mother was in another state at the moment (with 12-year-old Ike), protesting with mothers about elementary school material.

Kyle thought the whole thing was stupid because he came out of elementary perfectly normal and Ike is learning the same stuff he did. However the situation, Kyle had the whole house to himself. Which is why he was eating canned peaches. He didn't want to make a big mess because he didn't want to clean it up.

He tossed the tin can towards the garbage and got it in, although syrup dribbled out all over the floor. Kyle then tossed his fork at the empty sink, which clattered and jumped about as it hit the hollowed out metal hole.

Kyle was slightly mad at the moment. Stan and Kyle have been having "get togethers" for the past year and then suddenly Stan wanted to stop so he could start dating Wendy again. It was this that really pissed him off. The fact that he would come to Kyle's house for a meaningless fuck and then decide to be with Wendy's.

It didn't bother Kyle that Stan was bi; it bothered him because he wasn't. Their "relationship" was kept silent, so even though Kyle and Stan were semi-dating he was still quite single and Bebe didn't fail to see that. Kyle didn't want to be with Bebe, he wanted to be with Stan; Stan just had other plans.

**I-I-I-I-I**

**Here is a little story that I made up  
So let's make believe  
Four years ago I had a party  
that was too much fun for me  
Boy there's a sexy guy  
He said he'd give me everything I need  
Sometimes I let temptation go too far  
and get the best of me  
All I gotta say is**

**I-I-I-I-I**

Kyle walked from the kitchen, turning off the light as he left and headed to the living room window. Stan was supposed to there at any moment.

Kyle smiled inwardly. Stan was going to get his tonight. He was going to make him forget completely about Wendy Testaburger. It would be a hard task for him, but he felt that he could do it.

"Where is he?" he thought as he peaked out the window once more and this time he saw the raven haired boy walking solemnly towards the house; head down, shoulder slouching and hands in his pockets.

Kyle opened the door. "Hey" he shouted to the boy.

Stan smiled and waved. "I brought some movies," he said as he entered the house.

"Great" Kyle smiled ironically but Stan didn't catch it. "Wadja bring?" Kyle grabbed for the grocery bag containing movies and pulled out a handful. "Legend…boring," he said and threw it behind him on the couch. "Fight Club, just watched it… That Thing You Do? Never heard of it…"

"It's pretty good…" Stan said off to the side, but Kyle just shrugged.

"Dances with Wolves…" Kyle sadly said and looked disappointedly at Stan.

"What?" Stan took the defensive side. "It's a good movie."

"What's next? The Horse Whisperer?" Kyle tossed the rest of the movies onto the couch.

"Have you ever seen Dance with Wolves?" Stan carried on the dropped topic.

"No, and I'm going to keep it that way." Kyle told him with promise.

Stan sighed. "Ok, so half the movies I brought are out…what do you wanna do then?"

"I have a few ideas" Kyle smiled.

"No." Stan said simply, but Kyle snaked around him and started to massage his shoulders. Stan relaxed under the talented hands and then brought himself back to reality. "No…"

"C'mon Stan, it doesn't even mean anything…Wendy doesn't have to know" he told him as he fell backwards on to the couch onto _Dances with Wolve_s. "Ow…" he complained and then tossed the movie to the floor.

"Exactly!"

"What?" Kyle shot up.

"It…doesn't mean anything to either… of us, so why put on this stupid façade?" Stan hunched over the back of the couch so that he was face to face with Kyle.

He smiled. "Cause it's fun." Stan just shook his head and walked off to the kitchen.

"I'm telling ya Kyle. One of these days you're going to get yourself into serious emotional problems"

"You're one of them." He yelled back to the kitchen and then relaxed again on the couch. "Oh! Don't make any dishes."

"Am I supposed to drink water out of my hand?" he questioned, yelling back into the living room.

"No…" Kyle said, suddenly standing in the kitchen doorway. Stan jumped when he noticed the closeness of Kyle's voice.

"Jesus Kyle."

"You're being a little defensive Stan…what's your problem. I'm not asking you to dump Wendy…although that would be nice…" he said off to the side. "Why don't you want to have some fun? We have the house to ourselves, no need to be quiet." Kyle purred and stalked closer to Stan.

Stan just stood there as Kyle gripped his hips tightly and trapped him between the counter and the refrigerator.

He came close to kissing Stan but went for his ear instead. "You can't tell me you don't miss this" Kyle whispered seductively. He didn't release Stan's hips but continued to push him further back until Stan was standing on his tippy toes. Kyle was slightly taller then Stan, so now they were perfect height.

"Kyle" Stan said calmly and went to remove the hands clutching his hips. "Why don't we just watch a movie?" he asked with one last plea, but Kyle shook his head and changed his hold from Stan's hips to his hands.

**I-I-I-I-I**

**I've just begun having my fun **

**Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I just begun  
don't wanna settle down**

**I-I-I-I-I**

Stan's stomach fluttered as Kyle kissed his neck slowly and he hated that fact. He knew Kyle was only play mind games with him. He attempted to do move his hands, to do anything with them, but Kyle held them by his side tightly.

He nibbled and sucked on the bruising flesh, and left rough kisses along the length of his neck. Kyle finally let go of Stan's hands and shoved him onto the counter where he pushed himself between his legs and continued showering him with forceful kisses.

Stan unwillingly let his hands travel up Kyle's back to where they laced themselves in short, curly red hair. Kyle grabbed the back of Stan's neck and brought their lips together, getting a tiny squeak out of Stan.

Kyle smiled and pulled back, examining the panting Stan. "And you said you wanted to watch a movie." Stan was at a loss for words, and when he found the perfect ones to say, he found that Kyle held his mouth captive once more.

Kyle's persistent hands moving over his chest caused systematic shivers from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body. Once again, Stan found himself leaning into the kiss and allowing the warm tongue to explore his mouth. Stan pressed his tongue against Kyle's and he could feel him smile.

He pulled away from Stan and could see his eyes glaze over with emotion, simply causing Kyle to attack his mouth savagely. Stan's head got pushed into the cupboard door, causing him to moan in protest as Kyle pushed on his lips.

Stan moved his hands over Kyle's chest and to his shoulders where he pushed him away from his face.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Kyle's eyes were filled with lust. He pulled ebony boy off the counter and into the living room.

Kyle moved forward on Stan, who was walking backwards and soon tripped over the arm of the couch, falling backwards onto it. He reached behind his back and tossed the remainder of the movies to the floor.

Kyle climbed over Stan's knees and straddled him, leaning down and looking him into the eyes. Stan breathed softly into his face and Kyle gave him a half smile. He bent down and gently kissed his neck causing Stan to sigh softly.

Stan wrapped his hands around Kyle's neck and closed his eyes as he felt Kyle soft lips graze over tender parts. Kyle started to lift Stan's shirt up, but he protested to it.

Kyle pulled away and Stan shook his head lazily at him. "I don't want to." He said, making Kyle chuckle and then he continued to suck on a spot on Stan's neck. He attempted to lift Stan's shirt up again, grazing the soft skin underneath.

Stan pushed him away again. "I'm not… joking…" he seemed to have a hard time saying it, which made Kyle not move from his place, only centimeters from Stan's distressing eyes.

Kyle let out a worried laugh and just stared at Stan's unmoving features. He still didn't move off of Stan. "Are you serious…"

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked.

Kyle shrank back to the other side of the couch and Stan dragged his legs to himself on one seat. Kyle was trying to think straight; he wasn't having a tough time trying to keep the focus off his hard on.

"Do what?" Kyle asked closing his eyes, keeping his mind off himself and trying to focus on Stan's words.

"Why do you think I started dating Wendy again?" he asked.

'FUCK!' Kyle screamed in his head and clenched his teeth together. 'Get on with it…WHY? WHY? WHY? I don't care about your dating problems!' The words were banging around in his head. Kyle opened his eyes slowly and smiled lightly. "Why?" he asked with fake interest.

"Because it means something…"

"Come on she's just going to leave you high and dry just like before." Kyle said and tried hard not to show Stan that he had a hard one, though he probably knew.

"You're so stupid! For someone with your intellect, you're so fucking stupid Kyle!"

"What did I do?" Kyle bit his lip, it was becoming unbearable to sit there and listen to Stan pout and avoid the point with annoying riddles and anecdotes about love.

"I don't want a meaningless relationship with you." Stan shouted and jumped off the couch. He picked up his coat and headed for the door.

Kyle spun himself around the couch and leaned over the back of it, catching Stan's crumpled shirt.

"Whe- where are you going?" Kyle asked in a small voice.

"Home" Stan told him angrily and pulled his shirt from Kyle's hand and then slammed the door behind him.

"Aw—aw—awww!" He shouted as Stan left. He hung his head and sighed. He unbuttoned his pants and released himself, thinking of Stan the whole time.

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

**The conversation was going no where 'til I turned my hair  
He started touching me and kissing me  
Like he didn't care  
I thought at first I should go home  
But then fell asleep in the chair**

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

Kyle stayed up the whole night thinking about Stan. He ended up watching _Dances with Wolves_ and _That Thing You Do,_ which he did enjoy.

"Stupid Stan and his stupid special needs…" he grumbled at 4 in the morning. He couldn't believe that Stan got mad at him for it being "meaningless".

"He wanted it that way…" Kyle shouted once again at no one. "It was supposed to be meaningless, so this wouldn't happen." He whispered to himself.

He always had fun overpowering Stan, and Stan always enjoyed being overpowered by Kyle, but it never really meant anything between them. Kyle now knew that's why Stan wanted to stop their charade…not because of Wendy.

Kyle couldn't get that hurt face out of his head. Stan with his eyes of unfixable damage and anger telling him it was over, and nothing even began. He picked up his phone and dialed Stan's phone number. It took five rings before a lazy voice picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Stanley! Come back over here…you forgot all your stuff and we need to talk."

"Kyle?" The voice said lazily. "Kyle?" it was now anger that seeped though the voice and Kyle shrank from the phone.

"Yeah Stan, it's me. This is your fault too you know, don't play innocent. You're as much a viper as I am, now get over here." Kyle waited for a reply.

Stan breathed on the other side of the line, thinking of what to say to Kyle's accusations.

"It's 4:30 in the morning Kyle…can't it wait till…later?"

"No! Get over here now…no tricks I promise. I need to talk to you and if you don't come over here I swear to God I will come over there."

"Fine, Fine give me till five" and Stan hung up the phone and fell face first into his pillow and groaned. He didn't feel like going outside at four in the morning. He forced himself out of bed and headed for the showers.

True to his word he ended up at Kyle's house at exactly five in the morning. Kyle looked a wreck. His hair was worse then ever: un-brushed and sticking up everywhere. His eyes were heavy and he had dark circles underneath them. Even as he spoke, his voice sounded cracked and weary.

"The first time we got together, in the summer of eleventh grade, I wasn't as forceful as I eventually became, but you egged me on." He started. "You wanted to be overpowered and well," Kyle shrugged, "it was fine with me. But I really wanted to share something with you and you didn't… so I pretended that I didn't care about a relationship."

Stan nodded but remained completely silent.

"Stan. I thought this is what you wanted. A meaningless relationship that you could forget about later on in life…"

"I did at first but I changed my mind…"

"I never wanted a meaningless relationship Stan." Kyle said meekly as he locked eyes with Stan's. "I always figured you'd be upset and push me away if I told you this. And tonight when you were ranting on about relationships, I thought you were talking about you and Wendy… but you weren't right?"

Stan finally moved away from the door and slowly shook his head. "No…" he answered sheepishly. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and you're the only one who makes me feel anything anymore. It made me scared to think that you only wanted to use me and I didn't want that. So I turned to Wendy."

"Sorry to make you feel that way…" he said and flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes. "That's all I wanted to say."

Kyle heard shuffling and then he felt a small weight shifting his position on the couch. He opened his eyes to find Stan lying half on him and half on the couch. Kyle placed an arm around Stan and fell asleep instantaneously.

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

When Stan awoke that morning, Kyle was face down on the carpet and he was taking up the whole couch. He rolled over and shoved Kyle on the shoulder, waking him up. Kyle groaned out of irritation into the carper and then opened one eye to examine the culprit.

"Morning." He grumbled into the floor and then somehow managed to move his hand to glace at his watch. "Afternoon" he corrected himself. Stan looked behind Kyle at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 3 in the afternoon.

"I have to brush my teeth…I have fuzz mouth," Kyle complained as he wondered to the bathroom. Stan laughed and followed him; he too had "fuzz" mouth.

**I-I-I-I-I**

**I wanna enjoy the sunshine  
And do the things that I need  
To see what feels good to me  
I'm just so crazy  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun**

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Well, I'm up" Kyle said as he stretched between the living room and the kitchen. Stan nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Lunch?"

"Yeah." Stan said with a mischievous smile. He grabbed Kyle's waste and pulled him backwards. He pushed Kyle to the floor and straddled his waste, pinning his arms above his head.

"You're going to be overpowered for once" He grinned. Kyle just looked at him with shocked eyes.

Stan dropped his head lower and softly pressed his lips against Kyle's. Stan's hands tried to move, but Stan prevented them from doing so. He ran his tongue across Kyle's lips begging for entrance and he more then welcomed the wondering tongue.

Stan rarely got the chance to explore Kyle's mouth. He was always fighting with Kyle's tongue in his mouth. Stan took his time. He ran his tongue across Kyle's teeth and over his soft tongue, which tried to gain dominance ever so often.

Kyle moaned softly as they pulled apart, catching their breath. Stan wasn't sure of what to do next, and Kyle could see that. He grinned up at Stan and tried to move his hands once more but Stan tightened his grip and shook his head.

He brought his head down and licked his jawbone all the way to his collarbone. He then began sucking on his neck, repaying one of the several hickeys Kyle had given him.

Kyle tightly closed his eyes and bit his lip. This was quite enjoyable, more enjoyable then giving. Kyle could already feel himself getting hard.

Stan released his hands and they immediately tangled themselves in inky-black hair. Stan pushed his shirt up and exposed the smooth stomach. He attacked it instantly, leaving fiery trails of kisses up as pushed the shirt higher.

He grazed one of Kyle's nipples, causing a sharp breath from him. Stan finished taking the shirt off and then returned to Kyle's chest. His hands roamed and familiarized themselves as he nibbled and sucks at his left nipple making Kyle gasp. Kyle held onto Stan's hips tightly as if trying to gain dominance, but Stan grinded their clothed members together eliciting a scream from an unaware Kyle.

"You take too long!" He moaned and Stan chuckled.

"Is that a problem?" Stan purred lovingly as he once again grinded himself against Kyle, extracting another shallow scream from Kyle.

"Yes." He growled and reversed their positions. He quickly took off Stan's shirt and ran his hands over the known flesh. He dragged his hands down to Stan's pants and hastily removed them.

Within seconds he was taking in Stan's length, making him cry out with blinding satisfaction. This time it seemed more important, more pleasurable for both. Stan was aiming to do this first, but as fate would have it, he would be doing it second.

Kyle gave him the best blowjob of his life so far and he wanted to return the favor. However Kyle didn't allow it just yet. He pushed Stan's back against the couch and he kissed him full on the lips taking in his scent and taste. Stan rested one hand behind Kyle's head and the other traveled to just above his pant line, where he began to stoke the smooth skin.

Stan felt awkwardly exposed while Kyle still remained in his pants, so he tried coaxing his to take them off. Kyle moaned as Stan rubbed his palm again his restricted boner and attacked Stan's neck with a barrage of kisses.

Stan unbuttoned his pants and pulled out the stiff member. He began to gently stoke him as Kyle gingerly nipped at Stan's ear. He could hear Kyle's jagged breath as he began to stroke him faster. Kyle had to stop what he was doing and just clung to Stan as he fondled him.

When Stan stopped he let out a breath, but Stan wasn't finished. He pushed Kyle against the couch and he began to slowly take him in. He sucked hard on Kyle then released the pressure, bobbing his head up and down slowly and tantalizingly. Kyle cried out in pleasure and dug his hands into Stan hair.

Kyle stopped Stan from continuing. If he didn't stop, Kyle would have come right there and then. Kyle gave Stan a long kiss. He grabbed from his pants pocket a small tube that he had planned on using last night.

They both stared at each other; faces flushed and sweat dripping from their foreheads. Stan pushed their lips together and then they pulled apart just as quickly. They didn't say a word, but they were communication though their eyes.

Stan smiled and lightly kissed Kyle who readied him. He entered one finger slowly, not wanting to hurt him (not that he ever did). When Stan was biting Kyle's shoulder he entered another and then a third. When Stan was puffing from ecstasy Kyle knew he was ready and he lubed himself up.

Stan positioned himself over Kyle and then slowly guided himself till Kyle was fully inside him. They stayed in the position for minutes, Stan once again getting used to having Kyle inside of him. He leaned forwards to passionately kiss him and began to slowly rock.

Kyle's hands traveled to Stan's butt where he lifted him up so he could gain more access. Both boys were moving in precise and seemingly planned motions giving each immense pleasure. Every time Kyle slammed back into Stan he would hit his sweet spot making him cry out.

Kyle changed their positions so that he was lying on top of Stan. He quickened as he felt himself coming close to release. He leaned over and kissed Stan hard and he grabbed his crying member and stoked it in time.

Stan pulled away from the kiss and threw his head to the side, moaning loudly as Kyle pounded into him harder. His eyes were tightly closed as Kyle relentlessly kept up the quick rhythm. He felt himself spasm in Kyle's hand and soon after felt Kyle release inside of him.

Stan's breathing finally slowed to a normal pace, but his heart still felt like it was racing. Kyle kissed Stan once more, sliding his tongue between his lips and tangling it in with Stan's.

He slowly pulled out and collapsed down beside the blushing Stan.

"So…about that lunch" Kyle said, his stomach growling. "We should go out for lunch. I don't want to make dishes" Kyle kissed Stan's nose. Stan just laughed at Kyle's determination not to do dishes.

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

Well, my exam week vacation is over, and it's back to school again…fucking shit… so don't expect a lot more stories for me for a while… I have a hard semester! BOO… anyway please review and thanks in advance. BMB


End file.
